Das Blinddate
by PenPusher4
Summary: Was passiert,wenn Cell nach einer Frau für sich über eine Partnervermittlung sucht ? Lest´s und reviewt !P.S:Sorry, ist ´n bisschen abgedreht. KAPITEL 5 !
1. Es gibt Hoffnung

_Disclaimer :_ Mir gehört weder DBZ, noch die ganzen Datingagenturen.

_Kursiv:Was jemand tut, oderwas jemand denkt _

Normal: Was jemand sagt

**Das Blinddate**

Cell- _läuft durch irgendeine Stadt_

_Sieht ein Plakat, dass er sehr interessiert betrachtet_

Auf dem Plakat stand:

Sie sind allein und wollen es nicht mehr sein ? Sie suchen und suchen, und haben einfach noch nicht Mrs./Mr. Right gefunden ? Dann können wir von Rammelversand© ihnen helfen !

Mit neuester Technologie helfen wir ihnen die/den richtige/en zu finden. Melden sie sich einfach in einem unserer Shops, und wir sehen was wir für sie tun können !

Cell-_...klingt interessant..._

_Läuft in die Straße wonach sich nach dem Plakat ein Shop befinden soll._

_Betritt den Laden_ :

Cell- Hallo, ich komme wegen-

Verkäufer- Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wegen der Anzeige.

Cell- Und ich-

Verkäufer- Und sie möchten jetzt gerne wissen um was es sich bei dieser " neuen Technologie" handelt.

Cell- Ja sagt nicht mehr,denn der gedankenlesende Verkäufer ist ihm unheimlich

Verkäufer- Okay, ganz einfach. Wir stellen ihnen ein paar Fragen zu ihrer Person, dann geben wir das Ganze in den Computer ein, und mit der, die am besten zu ihnen passt wird dann ein Blinddate veranlasst,und-

Cell- _sichtlich verwirrt_ Hä !

Verkäufer- Was gibt's hier zu häen ?

Cell- Was zum Teufel ist ein Blinddate ?

Verkäufer- _entsetzt über die Unwissenheit_ Also gut ein Blinddate ist-

Cell- Ah, jetzt weiß ich´s ! Sie vermitteln hier nur blinde Frauen ! stolz über seine Erkenntnisüberlegt kurz mit schief gelegtem Kopf (Anm.d.A. Aw...!)Gibt es dann auch Stumm- und Taubendates? Und was ist mit Rollstuhldates ?

Verkäufer- Arghh! _haut seinen Kopf gegen die Wand_ VIEL.ZU.VIEL.DUMMHEIT. _sein Kopf schlägt bei jedem Wort auf der Wand auf_

Cell- Uho..

Verkäufer- _kriegt Schaum vor den Mund, und beginnt zu knurren_

Verkäuferin- _kommt aus einer Hintertür gerannt, bewaffnet mit einer Wasserpistole,_

_wendet sich zu Cell zu_ Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, das passiert alle paar Monate.

Cell-...oooooooookay...

Verkäuferin-_ spritzt Wasser auf den tollwütigen Verkäufer_

Böser Jon ! Ganz böser Jon !

Jon- _winselt wie ein kleiner Welpe_

Verkäuferin- _sperrt Jon in einen Käfig_

Rein mit dir, du böser, böser Junge !

_wendet sichwieder Cell zu, sichtlich erschöpft,_

_etwas außer Atem_ Was kann ich für sie tun ?

Cell- ähm...Ich komme wegen der Anzeige, aber sie brauchen mir nichts mehr zu erklären, ihr Kollege-_Jon jault bei seiner Erwähnung im Käfig_ hat mir bereits alles erläutert.

Verkäuferin:Gut, dann können wir ja mit der Befragung anfangen.

Note : Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen...da ich aber weiß, dass das allein nicht hilft, da die meisten denken, dass das nicht nötig sei, muss ich wohl oder übel zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen...also, unter 10 Kommentaren läuft nichts...


	2. Frage und Antwort

Disclaimer : DBZ gehört mir immer noch nicht (leider...) _

* * *

_

_30 min. später..._

Verkäuferin - Also, ich wiederhole nochmal alles.

Ihr Name ist Cell

Cell -Stimmt

Ihr Spitzname ist auch Cell.

Ihre Hobbys sind: kämpfen, trainieren, Menschen quälen& aussaugen macht würgendes Geräusch, rumstehen, und perfektionieren

Cell -genau

Dinge die sie mögen sind : kämpfen, trainieren, Menschen quälen&aussaugenwürgendes Geräusch wird lauter rumstehen, perfektionieren und Perfektion.

Cell - ja

Dinge die sie nicht mögen, sind : Verlieren, Son Goku, ich zitiere "den Mistwurm Gohan"-

Cell - _unterbricht sie_ Könnten sie das vielleicht in "den Mistwurm-der-nicht-fair-kämpfen-kann-und-nur Glück-hatte Gohan " umändern ?

Verkäuferin -Sicher_ tippt das neue ein_

Und weiter geht's.

Wie sie sich selbst beschreiben würden : perfekt

Cell - _grinst _hehe ganz genau

Verkäuferin - Meinen sie nicht, dass das ein bisschen wenig ist ?

Cell -Wieso denn ? Ist doch gut so.

Verkäuferin - Und was sollen sich die Frauen darunter vorstellen ?

Cell - _selbstsicher_ Na mich

Verkäuferin - _hätt ich mir ja denken können..._ Wär´s zuviel verlangt noch ein paar Adjektive einzufügen ?

Cell -Nicht wirklich...also mal überlegen...wie wär´s mit : groß, stark, gutaussehend ? _Verkäuferin rollt mit den Augen_

Verkäuferin -schon besser

Cell - Eine Frage: Klingt "unbesiegbar" zu großspurig ?

Verkäuferin -schon etwas

Cell -Gut. Dann fügen sie noch "fast unbesiegbar" ein.

_Räuspert sich, ist etwas rot im Gesicht_...und vielleicht noch "ausdauernd" ?

Verkäuferin - _verschluckt sich_

Cell - _besorgt_ alles in Ordnung ?

Verkäuferin - _hustet etwas_ Geht schon

Also, der letzte Punkt. Wie ihre Traumfau sein soll: in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen,selbständig, intelligent, kreativ, witzig-

Cell -könnten sie vielleicht noch-

Verkäuferin - Ich weiß schon...noch "schön" hinzufügen.

Cell: V_erdammt...können die hier etwa alle Gedanken lesen !_

Verkäuferin - So, und jetzt sind wir auch schon fertig.Wir werden sie anrufen, wenn wir fündig geworden sind.

Cell - Und wieso werde ich nicht gleich weitervermittelt ?

Verkäuferin - Ganz einfach: Es ist nichts passendes für sie dabei. Es gibt zwar jede Menge nachfragen auf Männer wie sie, aber kein Angebot für die Frau, die sie suchen.

Cell -Oh, okay... _hebt linke Hand hoch und streckt Zeige- und Mittelfinger hoch_ Tschüß !

_geht aus dem Laden_

_

* * *

_

Note :

Gleiche Nachricht wie beim letzen Mal, bis auf die Ausnahme, dass ich nicht mehr _ganz_ _soviele _Reviews verlange, trotzdem würde ich mich immer noch SEHR über welche freuen

P.S:Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen


	3. Frage und Antwort 2

Note: Sorry dass es solange gedauert hat -- versprech des nächste Chapter schneller hochzuladen

Disclaimer: DBZ gehört mir nicht

-----------------------------

C-18- läuft durch die selbe Stadt wie Cell_ Wieso rennen nie irgendwelche Typen rum, wenn man grade dringend einen braucht !_

Ein Zettel weht direkt in ihr Gesicht.

C-18- _sauer_ Das die ihren Müll nicht wegräumen können.Jetzt fliegt mir dieser ganze schon in´s Gesicht !

Will das Flugblatt gerade wegschmeißen.

C-18- Moment...was steht da von Kerlen die man treffen kann ?

Rennt zum nächsten Laden von Rammelversand©.

C-18-_ reißt die Tür auf_

Verkäuferin- _überrrascht_

C-18- Wo sind sie !

Verkäuferin- _überfragt_ Wer ?

C-18- Na die ! _hält Flugblatt hoch_

Verkäuferin- _souverän_ Ach so. Sie reden von unserem Service-

C-18- Wie auch immer ihre "neue Technologie" funktioniert, wenden sie sie schnell an - BITTE! _bricht in Tränen aus, setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und heult_ Ich hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Kerl mehr...ich brauche einen-DRINGEND!

Verkäuferin-_ bestürtzt_ Ist ja gut, ich schau mal was sich machen lässt, aber das geht nur, wenn sie sich beruhigen.

C-18- _beruhigt sich,hört schlagartig auf zu weinen_ Ok.Was muss ich tun?

Erklärt ihr die Abläufe und alles weitere Wissenswerte (Anm.d.A. von wegen! Die haben über Schlussverkäufe gequatscht !)

1 Stunde später...

Verkäuferin-...und wenn ich es ihnen doch sage, 50 auf alle Lederwaren !

C-18- Unglaublich wie gut sie informiert sind.

Verkäuferin- Ach lassen sie doch das förmliche.Nenn mich einfach Dolores.

C-18- Okay, Dolores. Wir sollten unbedingt mal miteinander shoppen gehen

Dolores- Eine wundervolle Idee

3 Stunde und 30 min später...

Dolores- Wie gut doch so eine kleine Unterhaltung tun kann !

C-18- Finde ich auch

Dolores-...ähm ich glaube so langsam sollten wir mal mit der Befragung anfangen

C-18- Stimmt ja ! Deshalb bin ich ja hergekommen...

30 min später...

Dolores- Gut...also dein Name ist C-18

C-18- Ja

Dolores- Und das ist ebenfalls dein Spitzname.

C-18- Allerdings

Deine Hobbys sind : kämpfen, trainieren, Menschen quälen und shoppen gehen

C-18- Das ist richtig

Dinge die du magst sind: C17 und Shoppingtouren

C-18- Genau

Dinge die du nicht magst sind: Son Goku, Vegeta, Gero, absorbiert werden und Cell

C-18- leicht angewidert Ja

Wie du dich selbst beschreiben würdest : in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen,selbständig, intelligent, kreativ, witzig und schön-

C-18- _unterbricht sie_..Meinst du nicht, dass das zu angeberisch klingt ?

Dolores- _lächelt aufmunternd_ Nicht wenn es stimmt

C-18- _verlegen_ Danke

Dolores- Bitte..und der letzte Punkt : Wie dein Traummann sein soll : groß, stark, und gutaussehend-

C-18- _unterbricht sie mal wieder_ Was meinst du, verlange ich zuviel von einem Kerl wenn ich nach einem suche der "unbesiegbar" ist ?

Dolores- Ich verstehe was du meinst...wir geben besser "fast unbesiegbar" ein, ok ?

C-18- Danke, das wäre nett

Dolores- _zufrieden_ Sehr schön. Dann wären wir ja jetzt fer-

C-18- _unterbricht sie SCHON wieder_..diesmal nicht ohne äußerst rot zu werden...und wie sehen sie meine Chancen jemanden zu finden, wenn du, ähm, "ausdauernd" hinzufügst..?

Dolores- _lächelt mitfühlend_ Das könnte schwer werden...aber ich denke es wird sich schon jemand finden...

C-18- Haben sie vielen Dank

Dolores- _winkt ab _Ich bitte dich...Dazu bin ich doch da...Gut, dann wars das also..ich werde mich bei dir melden

C-18- _geht bis zur Tür, dreht sich um_ Danke nochmal _verlässt den Laden_

_----------------------------------------_

Note: So jetzt wisst ihr hoffentlich alle, wer Cell´s Mrs Right is ; )


	4. In Sachen Frauen

Disclaimer :DBZ gehört mir nicht

-----------------------------------

Cell- _steht in seinem Motel Zimmer rum und meditiert_

Telefon klingelt

Cell- _hebt ab_ Ja ?

Dolores- Ja hallo, ich rufe an, weil Rammelversand(C) ihre Mrs.Right gefunden hat !

Cell- _ungläubig und gleichzeitig erfreut_ Wirklich ?

Dolores-_ leicht genervt_ _Würde ich ihn sonst anrufen !_ Wenn ich es ihnen doch sage-

Cell-_ aufgeregt, und unterbricht sie daher wieder mutwillig_ Wer ist es ?..._hat sich etwas beruhigt, klingt leicht sehnsüchtig.._und wie ist sie so ?

Dolores- Tut mir leid..aber das darf ich ihnen leider nicht sagen; Datenschutz. Das einzige was sie wissen dürfen ist der Treffpunkt

Teilt ihm Treffpunkt und Zeit mit.

Cell- Sie können sich auf mich verlassen ! Ich werde da sein !

Dolores- _Das will ich auch hoffen..war immerhin schwer genug jemand passendes zu finden..._ Schön zu hören...Und damit verabschiede ich mich auch wieder. Hoffentlich auf Nimmerwie-

Cell-Warten sie bitte noch noch einen Augenblick

Dolores- Ja ? Ich höre ? _Was kommt den jetzt noch ?_

Cell- _leicht verlegen, da er jemanden um Rat fragen muss.._wissen sie, ich bin mir nicht sicher welche Blumen ich für sie besorgen soll...

Dolores- _lacht _Ach DARUM geht es also...Na dann erzählen sie mal, an was hätten sie denn gedacht ?

Cell- Nun ja...ich hatte da an Rosen ge-

Dolores- Beep. Gar nicht gut

Cell- _verwirrt Was ist denn jetzt los hab ich auf den falschen Knopf gedrückt ! _Wieso nicht ?

Dolores- Wollen sie das ihr Date sich billig vorkommt ?

Cell- _Zustand der Verwirrung nimmt zu _Was ! Wie kommen sie den darauf ?

Dolores- _dramatisch_ Die Blumen (A/N: erinnert einen irgendwie an Trelawney findet ihr nicht ? XD)

Cell- _Zustand der Verwirrung hat seinen Höchststand erreicht greift deshalb zum einzig verbleibenden Mittel : _HÄ !

Dolores- _wiederholt letzten Satz nochmal ganz langsam, wie für ein kleines Kind_ Die Blu-men, Blu-men

Cell- _so langsman leicht gereizt da er es ausnahmsweise nicht rafft _Was ist mit dieser unnützen Vegetation !

Dolores- _flüstert ins Telefon _(A/N: Genau wie dieses eine Teil von der Sesamstraße des immer Buchstaben verkauft hat XD)...die sin wichtig

Cell- _flüstert zurück_...verstehe

...Pause...

Cell- _flüstert immernoch _wieso flüstern wir eigentlich...?

Dolores- _plötzlich wieder mit normaler Stimme _Keine Ahnung, sie haben doch damit angefangen

Cell- _slaps forehead _(A/N: Sorry, hab grad vergessen wie des auf deutsch heißt XD) _Oh mein Gott..ich telefoniere mit einer Verrückten... _Dann erzählen sie jetzt mal weiter was an den Blumen so wichtig ist

Dolores- _sachlich_ Die Aussagekraft einer Blume ist von höchster Bedeutung. Kaufen sie die falschen Blumen, so können sie sich das Hingehen und Hoffen sparen...die Frau wird es sofort bemerken...

Cell-_ kriegt so langsam Angst (vor Frauen ?)_ Und woher soll ich wissen, welche Blume was aussagt !

Dolores- _strahlt (sieht man durchs Telefon aber nicht..logischerweise) _Dafür haben sie ja mich

Cell- O-kay... ?

Dolores- Der Grund wieso sie keine Rosen nehmen könne, ist eigentlich ganz einleuchten : JEDER kauft Rosen für ein Date, und da Frauen nicht JEDE sein wollen, scheidet diese Art ja schon mal von vornherein aus...

Cell- _hört gespannt zu_.. ja ? Und weiter ?

Dolores- Ein Wort :

Cell- g_espannt_ Ja ...!

Dolores- _genießt die Spannung die sie erzeugt hat, und wartet deshalb gerne noch ein paar Sekunden länger _Alpenveilchen

Cell- _total vor den Kopf geschlagen_...HÄ ? _zählt nach _und es ist noch nicht mal ein Wort, sondern zwei !

Dolores- _selbstsicher _Nicht wenn man es so schreibt wie ich

...Schweigen...

Cell- Und die soll ich jetzt allen Ernstens kaufen, ja ?

Dolores- Ja..

Cell- O-kay...dann äh..geh ich mal _kleinlaut _Danke

Dolores- _dafür umso lauter _Bitte

Cell- _legt auf_

_-----------------------------------_

Note: Hoffe hat euch wie immer gefallen ;) Vergesst nicht zu reviewen !

Note 2: So, nach dem Kapitel steig ich direkt ins Date ein : ) (falls ihr euch wundert was aus C-18s Benachrichtigung geworden is...die war nach diesem Kapitel,..sicherheitshalber - damit Cell noxh genügend Zeit hatte die Blumen zu kaufen- ...ihr könnt euch sicher denken, was passiert wenn C-18 und Dolores die Chance haben, ohne Unterbrechung zu quatschen...ja so ungefähr...nur noch schlimmer XD)


	5. Der Spaß kann beginnen !

Note: DBZ gehört mir nicht

-----------------------

Der nächste Tag begann für beide Seiten mehr oder minder stressig..

Doch machte sich dieser Druck vorallem bei C18 bemerkbar, die sich seit dem Sonnenaufgang (und eigentlich auch schon davor) mit der Frage, die selbst die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens oder die berühmt-berüchtigte Huhn/Ei Frage weit in den Schatten stellte..: es war die Frage was sie anziehen sollte

Das die Alltagskleidung total außer Frage war, war natürlich mehr als klar, immerhin ging es hier um den ersten Eindruck und darum sein gegenüber in einen Zustand des gerade so noch möglichen Zurückhaltens (bis sich dieser auf sie stürzte) bis hin zu vollkommener Kontrolle über besagtes männliches Wesen zu versetzen.

Einerseits gab es die Variante des selbsständigen Business-Woman Looks, gegen den allerdings das Argument sprach, dass es den Kerl möglicherweise abschrecken könnte, eine allzu unabhängige Frau zu sehen (obwohl er diese Eigenschaft ja ausdrücklich verlangt hat...wahrscheinlich war C18 auch nur von dem Gedanken beseelt, dass Frauen ja angeblich wissen müssten was für ihre Männer gut ist und was nicht und was sie nun eigentlich wollten und was wiederum nicht)

Dann gab es noch dieses rote Kleid vom letzten Schlussverkauf, das bei ihrer Bewertung ziemlich gut punktete, aber dass sie nur unter den Umständen nehmen wollte, sollte es nichts besseres geben.

Schließlich gab es da noch dieses schülterfreie Top zusammen mit einem beigefarbenen Rock...gut, sie musste es zugeben,..genaugenommen war es ja schon ein Mini-Rock...

Nun tat sich wieder das Problem von vorher auf:

Wollte sie nun alles auf eine Kante setzen und einen wirklich guten Fang möglicherweise durch zuviel Haut abschrecken ?

Oder sollte sie doch lieber einen auf seriös bis verspielt (A/N: verzeiht die Wortwahl XD) machen, und es riskieren für zu engstirnig und langweilig aufgrund ihrer Kleidungswahl gehalten zu werden ?

...Obwohl..welcher vernünftig denkende Mann würde sie wegen sowas anmachen oder gar abblitzen lassen ?

_Hmpf _seufzte sie, als sie sich in die Untiefen ihres Kleiderschranks hineinwühlte_ Also doch das Kleid..._

Cell dagegen, ging die ganze Sache etwas lockerer an...

Nachdem er den größten Teil des Tages mit trainieren und rumstehen verbracht hatte, und nur ab und zu an sein bevorstehendes Rendevous dachte, wurde er, desto später es wurde, immer nervöser. (A/N: Obwohl er sich das natürlich niemals eingestehen würde ; ) )

Als ihn schließlich nur noch eine Stunde von seinem Treffen trennte, war es entgültig mit seiner inneren Ruhe und seinem Seelenfrieden vorbei, und er begann, sein Motel Zimmer teils normal, teils hastig von einer Seite zur anderen abzuschreiten.

Angestrengt dachte er über mögliche Dinge nach, die er tun könnte um ihn etwas von seiner, mittlerweile schon leichten, Panik abzulenken.

_Mal nachdenken...die Blumen hab ich besorgt und wie empfohlen bis zu ihrem Einsatz in eine Blumenvase gestellt..._

_... dem Phantomimen auf der Hauptstrasse hab ich eingebläut- und wie, hehe..diesen Gesichtsausruck werde ich nie vergessen...- mich nicht mehr zu verfolgen und nachzuäffen _

_(A/N: Michael Mittermeier joke)_

_... die Zähne sind geputzt - was zwar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, sind ja schließlich auch so schon perfekt- und mit Mundwasser wurde nachgespült..._

_... und ich bin von oben bis unten mit Cologne eingesprüht..._

_...fehlt noch irgendwas ?...Sieht nämlich nicht so aus- ach ja ! Ich darf nicht vergessen genügend Geld einzustecken- man weiß ja nie ob man noch ein Hotelzimmer buchen muss, hehe...-_

_...was mich auch gleich zum nächsten Punkt führt, nämlich, dass ich ebenfalls unbedingt _noch was _(A/N: Jetzt dürft ihr alle mal raten, was das wohl sein _könnte _XD) mitnehmen muss..._

_...das wars jetzt aber wirklich..oder doch nicht..?_

Sinnierte er, während er immer noch unablässig durch den Raum marschierte.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, und C18 hatte sich- nun endlich fertig geschminkt und angezogen- auf den Platz vor dem vereinbarten Restaurant begeben.

Die Uhr inmitten des belebten Orts schlug gerade zur vollen Stunde, sprich, das Blinddate war nun offiziel eröffnet und der Verlauf des Abends noch völlig offen.

Doch erwies sich der Anfang als gar nich mal so einfach, da sie schlichtweg keine Ahnung hatte, wie derjenige, mit dem sie sich treffen sollte, aussah... _gut, _sah sie schließlich ein..._immerhin ist das der Sinn eines "Blinddates"..trotzdem wäre es praktisch gewesen, wenigstens _einen _Anhaltspunkt zur Erkennung zu haben... Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen, dass er bei der Befragung nicht gelogen hat_ dachte sie, als sie nach hochgewachsenen Männern Ausschau hielt.

Schließlich erspähte sie auch ein paar, die jedoch allesamt- und zu ihrem größten Bedauern - die Frage nach dem Dating Partner verneinten - das heißt bis auf einem, der doch allen Ernstes versucht hatte sie hinters Licht zu führen...zum Glück konnte sie ihn durch die Tatsache bloßstellen, dass er nicht wusste nach welchen Eigenschaften er, angeblich, gesucht hatte...-obwohl seine Vorschläge nicht schlecht und nicht selten einschmeicheln klangen-...doch nichtsdestotrotz war er nicht _Er _, derjenige, den der Computer als den Würdigsten erachtet hatte..._Wie er wohl sein mochte ? _

Die selbe Frage wurde fast zeitgleich von einer anderen Person, die sich ebenfalls auf dem Platz befand, gestellt...

_Verdammt ! Wenn ich nur wüsste wie sie aussieht !...Das würde alles erheblich erleichtern... Doch was, wenn _Sie _weiß wie ich aussehe, und mich schon die ganze Zeit insgheim beobachtet und sich im Stillen schon ein Urteil über mich bildet ?_ Fiel es ihm verzweifelnd ein _Und was ist, wenn sich diese bereits festverankerte und unerschütterliche Meinung nicht mehr im Nachhinein verändern lässt !_

Mit einem gehetzen Blick und einem fast schon paranoiden Funkeln in den Augen, drehte er sich langsam um sich selbst, während er seine Umgebung aufmerksam sondierte, und auf mögliche Treffer ( sein Date) untersuchte.

Frauen tummelten sich vor dem Restaurant zu Hauf, und allesamt waren sie schön, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten.

Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden: Sollte er wirklich jede Einzelne fragen ob sie vielleicht sein Date sei ? Und sich so unter Umständen zum Idioten machen ? Vermutlich würden sie ihn für verrückt halten..und peinlich wäre es obendrein...

Daher nahm er schnell möglichst Abstand von diesem Gedanken.

_Das Beste wäre es doch _begann sich sein "Plan" zu formen _wenn ich einfach hier stehen bleiben würde, und abwarte...irgendwann muss sie sich ja zu erkennen geben..spätestens wenn wir beide allein auf dem Platz sind...ob sie wohl nur zu schüchtern ist, und deshalb nicht auf mich zukommt - vorausgesetzt sie weiß wirklich wie ich aussehe- ?_

Die Zeit verging und solangsam wurde C18 ungeduldig.

_Wo bleibt er nur ?_

_Hat er es vergessen ?_

_Oder war er am Ende hier und ist nur wegen dem Kleid wieder gegangen ?_

_Argh ! Wusst ichs doch, dass das den Kerlen nicht gefällt...obwohl..was reg ich mich eigentlich auf ?_

_Wenn ihm das zu langweilig ist, dann hat er mich nicht verdient...diese perverse Sau (A/N:Ja ja ...solche Sprüche können schon mal auftauchen wenn C18 aufgebracht ist...)_

_...Und selbst wenn er nichts gegen das Kleid einzuwenden hätte, gibt es für ihn ansonsten keinen Grund nicht auf mich zuzukommen..oder etwa doch ?_

_Was könnte ihn denn möglicherweise daran hindern ?_

Sie grinste in sich hinein.

_Ob er wohl schüchtern ist, und sich deshalb noch nicht getraut hat ?_

_Zugegeben, im Moment ist diese Eigenheit leicht hinderlich, aber ansonsten fände ich das ziemlich süß.._

Doch nichtsdestrotrotz hatte sie eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

_Was soll ich also tun ?_

_Die ganzen Typen hab ich ja durchgefragt, und denen war er nicht dabei._

_Und gerade sehen tu ich ihn auch nicht..wie auch..., wenn ich nicht weiß, wer aussieht.._

_Ich könnte natürlich auch einfaqch schnurrstracks zurück nach Hause gehen..oder in die nächstgelegene Bar gehen um meinew Enttäuschung in Alkohol zu ertränken.._

_...nur um dann am nächsten Morgen im Bett irgendeines Arschs aufzuwachen...Nein, danke._

_..ich muss also eine andere Lösung finden._

_...mal nachdenken, irgendeinen Plan B muss ich doch noch auf Lager haben..._

_Ok, jetzt hab ichs,..ist zwar nicht der briliianteste den ich je hatte, aber immerhin was : Ich warte einfach solange in dem blinden Gottvertauen (A/N: Nicht wirklich XD) und hoffe, dass, entweder, er a) sich nur verfahren hat b) zu schüchtern ist, und noch Zeit braucht c) er die Spannung noch erhöhen will, und sich deshalb absichtlich nicht aufkreuzt, was er bald natürlich nachholen wird..._

_Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich ja nicht, dass es noch beträchtlich länger dauern kann oder wird.._

So vergingen 30 Minuten

...eine Stunde

...2 Stunden

...3 Stunden

...3 Stunden und 30 Minuten

...Und schließlich 3 Stunden und 45 Minuten

Das Restaurant würde bald schließen, also lohnte es sich das Hineingehen auch nicht mehr...

Der Platz hatte sich immer mehr geleert, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da sie allein war.

Wirklich ganz allein ?

Nein...denn da war noch einer...

_Jetzt sind wirklich alle Frauen weg.._ bemerkte Cell leicht deprimiert.

Er redete sich, um über die Tatsache hinwegzukommen, dass ihm vielleicht mehere potentielle Partnerinnen durch die Lappen gegangen sind, ein, dass diese "eh nicht sein Typ waren".

Gerade wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Als er seinen Kopf wandte um zu sehen was es war, erkannte er zu seinem größten Erstauen C18 in der Person die noch außer ihm auf dem Platz war.

_D-Das..das ist nicht möglich ! Wie kann das wahr sein ? Sie kann doch unmöglich die Richtige sein !_

_...Oder etwa doch..?_

Desto mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso besser gefiel der Gedanke ihm, und sogleich breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

_Und dann erst das Kleid das sie anhat !...Von außen hin scheint es ja seriös zu wirken, aber es schreit doch förmlich "Komm endlich her ! Worauf wartest du noch ?" !_

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

_Dann wollen wir die Spiele mal beginnen lassen !_

Dachte er, als er sich in ihre Richtung- die Alpenveillchen fest in der Hand - aufmachte.

C18 wollte das Warten eben auch aufgeben, als sie aus den Augenwinkel etwas sah..._etwas_, dass sie gar nicht sehen wollte.

Sofort wandte sie - augenscheinlich - ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit einem Schild,dass vor dem Restaurant stand, und auf dem ein Hackbraten angepriesen wurde, zu.(A/N: Insiderwitz, here we go !)

Doch Cell- als der Mann der er nuneinmal war- erkannte er ihren dezenten Hinweis des Allein- und des Nichtgestört (Vorallem nicht ihm) seinwollens nicht, und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort, um schließlich einem Meter vor ihr stehen zu bleiben.

"Lange nicht gesehen, C18.."

-----------------

Note: Hoffe hat euch gefallen ! Und vergesst nicht zu reviewen !

Note 2 für Kungfucat : Hoffe mal, das Chappi war nach deinem Geschmack und dir hat die namentliche Erwähnung deines "tollen" Kosenamens gefallen XD

Note 3 für Anna : Wenn du auf meine Authoren Seite gehst (wo meine ganzen Stories stehen), siehst du nen Link, der dich zu meinem Forum führst, auf dem wir dir gerne helfen dich an "dein neues Pairing " zu gewöhnen ; ) ODER du gehst (wieder auf der Authoren Seite) auf "Homepage" un dann kommste zu ner Seite, auf der du, wenn du weiter runter scrollst, meine ganzen Daten siehst über die du mich kontaktieren kannst


End file.
